Cuéntame
by Exorcista Omi
Summary: Algunos fragmentos de la historia... se escriben con sangre.


Disclaimer: D.gray-Man no es mío, etc, etc, etc. :3

* * *

Jadeando, Allen comenzó la tediosa tarea. Obedeció casi sin chistar, no por que tuviera la voluntad ni las ganas, sino por lo amenazante de la mirada de aquel otro. Por su tono de voz. Por la presión que ejercía sobre él.

El otro a su lado lo observaba con morbosa curiosidad. Le agradaba aquello tanto como lo hacía erizar de punta a punta. Él tenía mucho que contar... Había muchas palabras que debía poseer, así tuviera que estrujar su garganta para hacerlas gotear poco a poco.

_Un poco más... quiero saber. Quiero verlo todo._  
Ahogando su mirada en otro punto del lugar, Allen negó con la cabeza. No había nada más. Pero él quería. Quería mucho más de lo que podía darle.  
Con la voz partida susurró. _No... hay... nada más._  
_Cuéntame sobre esto._ Pidió Rabi. Lo malicioso de su voz y lo frío del dedo que se deslizaba sobre su piel cansada lo hizo estremecer. La tierna herida quedó a su merced. Pero él no era tan cruel. No era... no era. ¿O sí? Con algo que enmascarado se parecía a la dulzura, la rozó apenas. _Ésta... ¿Cómo fue?_  
Los ojos de Allen vagaron descuidadamente por el rostro del otro joven. _Esa..._  
Cada segundo incentivaba la imaginación de Rabi. La pluma se movía ágilmente rasgando el papel con una caligrafía enredada. Información, eso era y en eso se convertía la vocecita a su lado. Un charco. Eso era y en eso se convertía, cada vez mas, su alrededor.  
_Rabi... basta. Te podría dictar después. Podríamos..._  
La palma de su mano dio el no, al apoyarse sobre la piel teñida de morado. _¿Esto de aquí?_ Los dedos se deslizaron suavemente, otra vez.  
Tenía los labios secos y la piel sin color. _Ya... Rabi_  
Rabi. Era lo único que se permitía pronunciar. Lo único que podía. Lo único que quería, porque aunque no tuviera fuerzas ni para mover un dedo, sonaba bien.  
_Ya... Allen._ Entre dientes se escapaban las palabras. Apretados, en una mueca de disgusto o una sonrisa cruel. Tan impropio de su ser. _Ya_. Repetía. _Cuéntame, cuéntame. Allen_. Presionaba, lastimaba. Sus manos habían perdido toda calidez. Observaba, sin poder disimular su fascinación.  
El niño no se movía. Los ojos apagados recorrían su figura, la sombra encima de él. Pero era más que eso lo que lo aprisionaba contra el piso. Era el peso de la vida misma, y de la misma muerte.  
Suspiró, lejos del alivio y caminando hacia de donde sabía que no podría volver. _Eso..._  
Terminaba de escribir, leía y releía. Sus ojos recorrían apasionadamente el tembloroso papel.

Allen quería imaginar que fingía. Esa sonrisa no era como la de Rabi, sino como la del mismo demonio.

Buscaba, con enmascarada desesperación, una pista, que dejara escapar aunque fuera por error, el Rabi que él conocía. Recorría su cara cuanto sus ojos podían permanecer abiertos, sin pestañear. Sabía que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, las posibilidades de que para la próxima los párpados se le volvieran demasiado pesados para abrirse de nuevo, eran cada vez más grandes.

En un segundo en que Rabi dejó de concentrarse en su escrito para echarle una mirada furtiva y fugaz, pudo leerlo todo en sus dilatadas pupilas. Tenía el alma revolcada y llena de barro. Estaba ahogado con las lágrimas que no lloraba.

Con ridícula compasión y mucho esfuerzo, Allen intentó estirarse un poco para acercarse a él, pero las puntas de sus dedos apenas pudieron rozar su cabello desordenado.

Enredada en la blanca bufanda, su mano quedó a mitad de camino.

Rabi se dio cuenta y la tomó entre las suyas. El niño dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio que gradualmente se transformó en un gemido de dolor.  
Esa mano, apenas más grande que la suya retorcía sus pequeños deditos con fuerza. _Cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó por aquí?_ Paraba sólo para observar el horror del otro, la molestia que demostraba al verse atacado por alguien con quien tenia tal relación.  
¿Qué pensaba Allen de él? Alguna idea Rabi tenía. Amigo. Compañero. Conocido ocasional. Para gran pesar de Rabi tal vez se asemejara más a la primera.

Entonces¿Qué pensaría AHORA de él?. ¿Entendería? No, seguro no entendía. No podía entender. Nadie podría. Sólo él. Sólo el se entendía y justificaba.

No buscaba un perdón, ni siquiera lo quería. Sabía que su cobardía estaba lejos de poder ser perdonada. Eso era, cobardía. Estaba empapado de miedo hacia el futuro que amenazaba con venírsele encima y aplastarlo.  
Porque ya no tendría nada, si desobedecía. Si su maestro no le palmeaba la cabeza. Sin ese reconocimiento, no era nadie.  
Y ya no le importaba a quién tuviera que pisotear. Era una verdadera desgracia que justo Allen tuviera que haber sido el que se tropezara con su nueva determinación.  
Cerró los ojos e hizo como que no veía. Respiró hondo y fingió no sentir la mano de Allen sobre la suya. No estaba seguro de quién temblaba más.  
_Ya terminamos, Allen. ¿Quieres que te lea... lo que escribí?_  
Allen no asintió ni negó. Ya sabía como era la situación, y por más que rogara y se arrastrara pidiéndole ayuda, Rabi iba a hacer lo que él quisiera.  
Estaba a su merced, simplemente, pero esto no lo frustraba. No le molestaba ya que él fuera el que decidiera, mas le daba un poco de lástima. Rabi no podía escapar a aquello por lo que lo estaba dejando morir, sin darse cuenta.  
La vida se trata de eso, decisiones. Y querer cambiar eso, Rabi...  
El joven empezó a leer, pero se tropezaba con sus propias palabras. Sabían amargas y desconocidas.  
Era un informe. Una buena redacción, típica de él que vivía rodeado de letras y papel. Era precisa, una fiel copia de lo que había sucedido. Había hecho un buen trabajo.  
El final llegó, prometedor. Allen quería saber cómo era que iba a terminar esa historia. Suya y de él.  
_Así es, como el exorcista Walker, Allen, falleció_.  
El niño lo miró con algo de desesperación _¿Me vas a dejar morir?_

_¿Quién soy yo, Allen... para cambiar la historia?_

Se dice que un Bookman no necesita corazón. Sólo registrar la historia.  
Escribir sin participar. Mirar como decenas mueren, cientos, tal vez más. Ver pasar la vida ante los ojos y no poder correr para alcanzarla.

Es que... desde pequeño lo sé, y nunca pude obedecer, maestro. Porque me gustaba ayudar y porque no soportaba la injusticia. Porque tenía la esperanza infantil de poder cambiar el mundo.

Como la que tiene Allen.

Ese Allen que sonríe aunque se esté muriendo. ¿Por qué? No te entiendo.

Nunca tuviste sentido y siempre fuiste diferente a todo lo demás.

_¿Por qué?_

Porque…

_Porque sí._

Simplemente eso y nada más.

Porque sí, dijiste, y yo ya no supe que decir. No había una razón más válida que esa.

Porque así lo sentías.

El cielo se estaba volviendo negro y pesado. El viento ya me empezaba a fastidiar, pero no tanto como verte respirar todavía. ¿Por qué no te podías ir de una buena vez?

Me estabas causando un problema, pero nunca me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo. No sabía como hubieras actuado de enterarte.

No sé si luchabas en vano o ya te habías dado por vencido. Conociéndote, me inclinaría por la primera. Te gusta eso, luchar en vano. Porque sí.

¿Cuánta voluntad necesito para mantenerme firme¿Cuánta voluntad necesito para volverme valiente de una buena vez?

¿Cuánta voluntad necesitas para mantenerte con vida hasta que lleguemos a la oficina de Komui?


End file.
